Something Important
by S. Muffin
Summary: Advanceshipping. "So...this whole time...that's what you didn't want to tell me, huh?"


**A/N: **This is just a fun little thing I wrote up because I really wanted to write something that was dialogue-oriented with minimal description. The easier the better! A combination of school and really crappy weather is kicking my butt right now and I wanted something fun to write.

Anyway, the situation in this story is something I go through on a fairly regular basis with my boyfriend. It absolutely drives me nuts and figured that drawing a little inspiration from my own experiences wouldn't hurt, haha. And maybe even some people can relate. So, enjoy! Reviews and any other feedback would be very much appreciated.

Rated T for a slightly mature theme towards the end. Nothing explicit; just implied, and written for comedic purposes.

**Edit: **Sigh, uploaded the wrong draft. Sorry guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Something Important<strong>  
>By S. Muffin<p>

(Ash and May are around 19 years old)

* * *

><p>"May, I need to tell you something important."<p>

May glanced up from the menu she was currently inspecting, her eyes meeting with her boyfriend's slightly alarmed ones. She regarded him with a look of confusion, waiting for him to continue.

"But not here," he added quickly. "Later, when we're done eating."

"Then why did you bring it up?" she asked.

Ash looked embarrassed. "So I wouldn't forget to tell you later," he mumbled.

May set the menu down onto the table and proceeded to look around the small diner they had decided to eat lunch in. "There's hardly anyone here, Ash," she observed a few moments later. Her eyes rested on three other people seated at the other end of the room. "And it's not like they care enough to pay attention to what we're saying anyway."

"Maybe, but it still isn't the right time or place," he insisted. "I'll just tell you later."

May gave him a flat look as he buried his nose back into his menu. Shaking her head, she sighed in defeat as she did the same. "You do this to me all the time," she muttered.

"Do what?"

"Well, first you say there's something you need to tell me, like something really important, or a funny story, or a secret that someone told you," she explained, "and then you decide to take it back and make me wait to hear whatever it is."

Ash looked up from the menu guiltily.

"I mean, you _know _it drives me crazy," she continued, "because you've done it at least four hundred times since I've known you, give or take a few numbers, so I'm sure I've also told you four hundred times that it drives me nuts."

"Give or take a few numbers?"

"Not the point, Ash."

"Right. Sorry. Look, May, I know you hate being in suspense or whatever," he said. "And I really am sorry—honest! It's just that I knew I would forget to tell you later if I didn't bring it up now, and your memory is a lot better than mine."

"You mean you knew I'd bug you about it for the next two hours until we got back to the Pokemon Center, not even giving you a chance to forget."

"Well..." Ash rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. "Yeah."

May sighed again softly. "Jerk."

"Hey!" he exclaimed defensively. "Was that necessary? I said I was sorry!"

"Still a jerk!"

Ash scoffed and rolled his eyes. " May—"

"Are you two ready to order?"

The couple looked over to the side and saw their waitress standing at the end of their table, pen and paper in hand.

"Yes, we are," May answered pleasantly, her personality taking a complete 180 degree turn. "I'll have the spaghetti dinner plate with extra parmesan, please. And I'd like to add a salad with that as well."

"And what kind of dressing would you like with that, miss?"

"Italian will be fine, thank you."

The waitress quickly scribbled down May's order before looking back at Ash. "And for you?"

"Um," he began, quickly glancing over the menu one more time, "I'll just have the soup of the day. The tomato and basil one?"

"Would you like add a basket of bread sticks on the side for only an extra dollar?"

"Sure, thanks. Oh, and could we also get a basket of fries too? For Pikachu over here." He tilted his head towards the yellow creature sitting beside him, who squeaked happily in agreement.

The waitress nodded as she wrote his order down on her notepad. She then grabbed their menus from them and smiled. "I'll put those in right away for you."

May smiled back at her, thanking her as she walked off, before turning her attention back across the table to her boyfriend.

"So," she began casually, lifting her glass of lemon water and taking a sip, "you gonna tell me what the big secret is now?"

Ash sighed. "I thought we agreed that I'd tell you later."

"No, that's what you decided on all by yourself," she told him. "I'm still in favor of you just telling me what it is."

"I'll tell you later, May. I promise."

"I'm not going to stop bugging you until you do," she warned him.

"That's totally fine with me," he replied stubbornly. "Do your worst. Besides, that's the only way I'm going to remember to tell you later."

May rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"_I'm _impossible?" he reiterated. "You're the one who can't let this go. Not to mention you called me a jerk earlier."

"You're still on that? I called you a jerk because you _are _one, because _you _are the one who started all of this," she countered. "Instead of arguing about it you could just spit it out already."

"Or _you _could just be patient, maybe," Ash suggested.

May snorted. "Me? Patient? You do realize it's me you're talking to, right?"

"Good point."

May groaned in frustration. "This is hopeless."

"Hopeless indeed!" Ash agreed, overly cheerful and plenty sarcastic. "Now we can talk about something else."

"Tell me what it is, Ash."

"Not a chance."

"How about a hint?"

"Nope."

"...Jerk."

"Would you stop calling me that?" he demanded.

"Oh, please!" May rolled her eyes. "You're practically asking for it."

"No, actually, I don't remember _asking _you to call me a jerk at all," he stated matter-of-factly. "I don't even see why this had to result in name-calling. I told you I'd tell you later and I will."

May blew bubbles through her straw into her lemon water grumpily, defeated.

Ash smirked. "But I'll still be counting on your memory, okay? Don't let me forget."

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, once again rolling her eyes for effect. She slouched back against her side of the booth. "Memory, counting on me, blahblahblah. Got it."

"You're so dramatic sometimes."

"And you're—"

"A jerk?" he interrupted, eyebrows arching expectantly.

"—paranoid, actually," May finished.

Now it was Ash's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm not _paranoid_, May."

"Well whatever it is that you need to tell me you don't want to say it because we're in public," she said. "But literally _no one _cares about we're saying nor can they even hear us because they're all the way over there." She gestured to the other side of the diner. "So, there's nothing for you to worry about, okay?"

Ash sighed deeply, but said nothing in response. May instantly perked up, taking his reaction as a good sign.

"I just need to go shopping later," he finally said, "and I don't want to forget."

"For what?" May asked, knowing that he wasn't telling her the whole truth.

Glancing around the restaurant, Ash folded his arms stubbornly across his chest as a bright red blush stained his cheeks. He looked down at the table so his hat was covering his eyes and quietly mumbled under his breath.

May raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Sighing again, Ash repeated what he had uttered seconds before, but his voice still wasn't loud enough for May to hear.

May tilted her head slightly in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I _said_," he began crossly, "that I was looking through my bag this morning and saw that I didn't have any..."

"'Any'...what?" May asked, waiting for him to continue.

If possible, the blush on Ash's face deepened in color.

May _hmmed _thoughtfully. What the heck was that bad that it was making him so embarrassed?

"Oh," she said aloud, realization suddenly hitting her. Or, so she thought, at least. Her voice barely above a whisper, she ventured, "Condoms?"

"What!" he exclaimed, eyes bulging out of his head. He shook his head furiously. "No! No! Not _those_! I can't believe you just said that in a restaurant, May."

"Well then what else could be so embarrassing for you?" she demanded impatiently, throwing her hands up in the air. "Though now that I think about it we _are _actually running low on those—"

"Underwear, May!" he all but squeaked, though he was, much to his relief, able to keep his voice at a lower volume. "I was looking through my bag this morning and realized I didn't pack underwear yesterday when we left Pallet Town, okay?"

May blinked.

"There," he grumbled. "Are you happy now?"

"Underwear?" she repeated a few seconds later.

"Yes."

"But didn't your mom—?"

"Yes."

"And didn't you tell her you—?"

"Yes."

"But you actually didn't—?"

"Yes."

"I see." Unable to contain her amusement, May tried her best to keep her shoulders from shaking with laughter. "So...this whole time..._that's _what you didn't want to tell me, huh?"

Silently, Ash glared at her.

By the time their food finally arrived to their table, May was still in the middle of a full-blown fit of laughter while Ash proceeded to sink lower and lower in his seat. Sympathetically, Pikachu patted his trainer's shoulder.

"Jerk," he muttered, scowling at his girlfriend while angrily chomping on a bread stick.


End file.
